


Excavate

by exbex



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exbex/pseuds/exbex
Summary: prompt: http://parsitive.dreamwidth.org/1140.html?thread=14964#cmt14964





	Excavate

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: http://parsitive.dreamwidth.org/1140.html?thread=14964#cmt14964

Alexei can move like a cat, when he wants to. 

He can’t carry a tune worth a damn though. 

Right now, he does both. And it should be incongruous, that terrible singing voice with that slow, sinuous movement. At the least, it should be comical, the way all six-feet and four inches of Alexei is crouched low to the floor, crooning in Russian.

It’s reassuring, instead, the way Alexei slowly runs his fingers, just the tips, across Justin’s shoulders, the way he waits for Justin to lift his head his head and give a nod of permission.

Slowly, Alexei settles his palms and begins to knead. 

Justin sighs and it reminds him to breathe, slowly, in and out. Gradually he becomes aware, as the knot in his stomach unravels, that he’s starving. “Babe,” he says low, almost in a whisper. “How about Chinese food?”

“I order already,” comes the easy reply.

“How did you know?” But there’s more than a little sarcasm in Justin’s voice; the only thing surer than death and taxes is Justin’s penchant for buckling under pressure and Alexei’s tried and true method of using food as a balm.

“Lucky coincidence,” Alexei says. “I have best boyfriend, I think he deserve better than having house burn down because I try to cook.” Some days, that would make Justin laugh. Today, he just reaches for Alexei, rests one hand on his thigh, knows that Alexei will understand what he doesn’t have the words for.


End file.
